


zumiez

by cybercrimes



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Denial of Feelings, Dom/sub Undertones, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybercrimes/pseuds/cybercrimes
Summary: cody works at zumiez and noel doesn't even skate.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	zumiez

Cody’s parents wouldn’t get off his dick about finding a job so they could stop paying his phone bill, so once his final year of high school was done and it was summertime, he had time to find a nice easy job that he didn’t have to actually do much for and can have somewhat of an enjoyable summer vacation before he was off to college. He finally settled this skate shop, well... kind of skate shop called “Zumiez” once he talked to his friend, Devon, who was the manager and by talked to, he practically begged Devon to give him the job so his mother would stop trying to help him fill out applications for Target and JCPenny’s so she could get a discount whenever she shopped there. 

The first few weeks of Cody’s new job was nothing too exciting, but was also not the most boring thing he had to experience. His coworkers were chill even if Devon was a completely different person at work than he was when they were just hanging out as friends. He got the hang of the store fairly quick which he just had to go home everyday and brag to his mother about how well it was going so she didn’t guilt him as much for not getting her that discount at Target or JCPenny’s. 

It was now the middle of July, their 4th of July holiday sale was done and the store was less busy than it was the previous weeks. Cody and his coworkers spent their days hanging around the register, chit chatting about their plans for their days off or what they were getting for lunch later, only to be interrupted every so often by a customer, usually some preteen boy with his parents who were way too anal about Zumiez safety measures when selling skateboards to children or the occasional group of girls who only came into the store to look around and flirt with any of the male employees, Cody being one of them. 

Cody would just play along to their flirtatious game, but it didn’t go any farther than that. He had girlfriends in the past, mostly just high school flings that lasted a few months or some not even a week. But he just wasn’t interested in dating anymore, he had college coming up in a few months, he worked basically every day so he had no time for a relationship. This guy, Spock, that Cody is usually stuck closing with is the one who plays more into the flirtation game with the girls that come in, he gets their snapchats or he even manages to get an actual phone number every once in awhile which is entertaining to watch from Cody’s seat behind the register.

Tuesday’s are their slowest days, Devon doesn’t even bother scheduling more than two people for Tuesday mornings since it would be a waste. It wasn’t until 11:43 that Tuesday morning when Cody looked up from the newest shipment of Zumiez Magazine that just got delivered that morning once he heard the tiny bell on top of the entrance door start to jingle. 

“Morning, welcome to Zumiez, let me know if you need anything,” Cody recited the usual greeting that Devon drilled into his head since day one. “Just so you know, there’s a special deal on the Vans t-shirts today up until the end of the week,”

The young man that had entered the shop alone just nodded and made his way around the store, looking at the boards hanging up on the walls. Cody went back to looking through the magazine in his lap, flipping through the pages and making a mental note of what items looked somewhat decent that he might actually buy once they come in. 

“Yo Cody,” Spock shouted from the back of the store, making Cody look back up.

“Yeah?” 

“Can you bring me the...uh...the box cutter?”

“It’s in the back room, give me a minute,” 

Cody sighed and flipped the magazine back to the front cover, somewhat annoyed that he actually had to put effort into his Tuesday morning. He tossed the magazine back into the box that was filled to the top with identical magazines that needed to be put into the packages that were almost ready to ship. 

He walked past the man who entered the store, who was still staring up at the boards on the wall and he made a mental note to go over and ask him if he needed help with anything. He opened the door to the back room that had “Employees Only” written in red paint, and below that in purple marker read “no Devon’s allowed” thanks to one of the younger boys named Matt who thought he was funny, he was quite funny but Devon didn’t think so, so he got fired shortly after his little purple message was written. 

Cody grabbed the box cutter from the top shelf in the order room and made his way back out into the store, as he went to turn the corner, the man who was infatuated with the skateboard wall popped out from what seemed like nowhere and almost got stabbed by the box cutter.

“Hey hey hey, you can’t just jump out like that man, I almost just gutted you with a store tool,” Cody panicked, taking a step back from the man, gripping the box cutter a little bit tighter.

“Oh fuck, my bad,” the man said almost monotone but had the slightest bit of humor in his voice. “I didn’t mean to scare the shit out of you, didn’t realize you were that jumpy,”

“I’m not jumpy, I just don’t expect some tall ass dude to be standing right there,” Cody shakes his head and pushes past the customer to hand off the clearly dangerous box cutter to Spock. 

The customer stays put while Cody walks to the very back of the store where Spock is sitting behind one of the racks of clothes on his phone with an unopened box of whatever sitting beside him. 

“Here, you can stop watching Tiktoks,” Cody placed the tool on the box

“Thanks,” Spock said flatly, not looking up from his phone. “Also, don’t try to murder our only customer of the day please, I don’t think Devon would like it,” 

“Fuck off, Spock,” 

Cody laughed under his breath as he spun on his heel to walk away from the Tiktok addict. Devon used to think that they actually hated each other, so he started putting them on the same shift schedule hoping they could figure something out so they weren’t constantly trying to fight each other on the job, but he eventually realized they were just joking around and nothing was actually wrong. Thankfully, they never got taken off that schedule because Cody did enjoy working with him, even if he didn’t do anything but try to get under Cody’s skin.

Cody went back to his spot at the register before remembering the customer he almost stabbed. He glanced around the store but couldn’t spot the man at first, before seeing him by the Vans section, looking at the t-shirts. He sighed again and lifted himself back off the chair and made his way over to his almost murder victim. 

“So, these shirts are currently Buy 1 Get One 25% Off but the ones that are hanging on the wall over here,” Cody started, standing next to the customer and pointing to the wall of shirts that were scattered along the wall “These ones are 50% off,” 

The customer nodded slowly and looked around at the shirts on the wall before looking down at Cody. 

“You like anything?” 

“Huh?” 

“Any shirts, does anything stand out to you?” 

“Oh...uh”

Cody looked away from the customer and quickly glanced at the shirts on the wall. He never had a customer ask him for his opinion on shirts...wasn’t that a food service thing? Middle aged women asking for the waiters opinion on a special dish? 

“I have uh, a couple of Vans shirts and they’re pretty dope so I think anything is a good pick honestly,” Cody rambled out, still looking at the selection.

“Right, but if you were out in public, and some hot guy walked up to you and asked for your number, what shirt do you think he would be wearing, if you had to pick?”

“I- Uh...What?” 

The customer chuckled, putting his hands in his pockets, not looking away from the wall of shirts. 

“Did I read you wrong, Cody?” 

“Yeah a little bit, I’m...I don’t go for guys,” 

“Hm..” The customer finally took his eyes off the shirts and looked at Cody, up and down before looking back at the wall. “Could have fooled me,” 

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“Nothing bad. Anyways, I saw this board over here,”

The customer walked away from Cody, to the other side of the store back to the wall of skateboards. Cody of course followed right behind. The two discussed the board that the customer was interested in. He found out it was actually for the customers little cousin who was in third grade but her older brother was in middle school and was getting into skating and bike riding so of course the little sister wants to follow in her brothers footsteps. Cody found it cute. 

Cody put the board together by the register and the customer watched quietly, listening to Cody talk about what each part of the board is. Devon told him that it’s always good to explain what you’re doing to the customer so that they’re drawn into the idea of skating and building their own boards. 

Cody rang up the board and the customer paid. They said their goodbyes and while Cody was moving to put extra bits of the board away back into the case, the customer dropped the receipt on the class counter. Cody glanced at it and then up at the customer who was already walking towards the door. 

Rolling his eyes, he grabbed the receipt and looked at what was scribbled on the back. 

don’t think i read you wrong, text me or something

\- noel 

* * *

It was a few days until Cody finally gave in and put the number into his phone. He wasn’t gay, not even bi so he wasn’t exactly happy with some random stranger that he said a few words to not only assuming he was but was trying to flirt with him. It was different when it was girls coming in and flirting with him, he wasn’t homophobic...he just thought the idea of guys flirting with him was...gross?

Maybe: Cody

hey...its cody yk from zumiez

Maybe: Cody

did your cousin like the present ?

Maybe: Noel

hey cody from zumiez, its noel from not zumiez

Maybe: Noel

she did like it, thanks man

Cody:

good im glad

Noel:

her brother isnt too happy with her copying him though 

Cody:

yeah that usually happens

Noel:

so 

Cody:

so

Noel: 

still think i read you wrong?

Cody: 

absolutely 

Noel:

we’ll see

* * *

Two weeks have passed since the day Cody first texted Noel and ever since then they texted nonstop. Noel facetimed him one Saturday night, piss drunk while he was in the back of an Uber with two of his friends. Cody got to know Noel’s friends more than he would have liked to, thanks to Noel gossiping about him to them while he was on facetime so he had no choice but to talk and defend himself. One of his friends, Aleena thought it was hilarious that Cody tried to stab Noel the second they got close to each other and was still giggling away while Noel was calling Cody his pretty boy and other things Cody chose to block out of his memory to save himself the embarrassment. 

Every so often Noel will come in to visit Cody at work, usually bringing along some type of food for him to snack on during his shift. Spock clearly caught onto the boys rather quickly and was skeptical of Cody’s breakdown in the back room during his their lunch break over how he’s not gay and Noel won’t believe him. 

“Dude, why don’t you just talk to him about it, like have a serious conversation and be like ‘Noel I’m not interested in sucking your di-’” 

“Spock finish that sentence and I’m killing you in the front of the store where everyone can see,” 

“Yeah yeah, but you know what I mean, if you really aren’t gay or bi or whatever...then just be upfront with him about it,” 

* * *

Cody:

i think we need to have a talk 

Noel didn’t bother to text back, he just called and Cody put the phone to his ear.

“Hey man, what do we need to talk about?” 

“Noel, I think you and me could be like really good friends and all but the whole gay thing is kind of freaking me out and my friends at work notice you being really close with me so they’re asking a bunch of ques-”

“Cody,”

“Yeah?”

“You’re rambling,”

“Yeah, yeah I am. I’m just nervous,”

“How come?”

“Because I don’t want to upset you since I would like to keep talking but like as friends and that's it, you know?” 

“Oh Cody,” 

Cody could hear Noel sigh on the other end of the phone, then he heard him fumbling around with something before he continued.

“I’m glad you like being friends, but you scared the fuck out of me with that text, I thought something was actually wrong,” 

“Uh…”

“You interrupted my personal time for your weird gay panic,”

“Your….personal time? What the hell does that mean?”

“Personal time. You know,” 

“No...Noel I don’t think I know,”

“What don't you jerk off?”

“Huh? Noel what the fuck kind of quest-”

“Well you never mentioned a girlfriend since we started talking, so you have to jerk off at some point,”

“N-no I don’t do that shit,” 

“Cody it’s not a gay thing to do you’re allowed to tell me if you do,”

“I don’t,” 

“Never?” 

“This isn’t the conversation I wanted to have with you when I sent you a text,” 

“Answer the question, Cody,”

“Not recently, I don’t...I really can’t tell you the exact date but it’s been a bit,”

“Wanna do it?”

“Noel shut the fuck up,”

“No I’m serious, it can be a bro thing, you know,”

“I’m not jerking off with yo- Noel what the fuck,”

“Just go along with it, okay?”

“No,” 

Noel shuffled around on the other end of the line for a split second before he took a deep breath and Cody could tell that he was now on speaker.

“You should probably take your pants off, pretty boy,” Noel chuckled quietly, still shuffling on his end of the call. “Might as well get comfy,”

“Noel, are you out of your mind?” 

“Little bit, but seriously, I think you need to loosen up some,”

Cody took the phone away from his ear and stared at the caller id screen for a split second before putting the phone back.

“One time,” He huffed and got up from his bed, locking the door to his bedroom just in case either of his parents woke up and decided to come in and check on him. 

Cody held his phone to his ear with his shoulder as he pulled his jeans off and left them around his ankles.

“What do you have on?” Cody asked nervously.

  
“Isn’t that my line?”

“Dude shut up, I don’t want to be underdressed,”

“No such thing as underdressed babe,”

“You’re no help,”

Cody decided to keep his boxers on, he kicked the jeans off from his ankles and crawled back into bed, copying Noel and putting his phone on speaker, laying it on his chest as he looked up at the ceiling.

“Okay,”

“Okay? You’re good to go?” 

“Yeah,”

“You sure?”

“Noel if you don’t get going I’m going to hang up and never talk to you again,”

Noel just chuckled again, clearly amused by Cody’s nervousness. 

“Okay, okay...close your eyes for me, Cody,”

Cody did as he was told.

“Did you just take your pants off?”

“Yeah,” 

“Good, can you rub yourself for me? Not too much, don’t get carried away,”

Cody felt the heat on his cheeks already, this was so weird to him. But he listened to Noel anyways, creeping his hand down to his boxers, lightly kneading his member through the fabric. Actually felt nice, but he wasn’t going to admit that to the other.

“You doing good over there, baby?” 

“Yeah.. are you doing this with me, or is it just the Cody show?”

“I’m right here with you, don’t worry,”

“Okay,”

“How does that feel?”

Fuck.

“Good...really good actually,”

“See, you should trust me more often,”

“Yeah yeah,”

Cody felt the bulge in his boxers get bigger, and the need for more friction became more and more apparent as the seconds went by with Noel just softly breathing through the phone. 

“Noel,”

“Yeah baby?”

“I…”

“Use your words,”

“Shut up. Can I….fuck,” Cody rubbed himself perfectly for a second and felt his hips buck slightly, begging his hand for more. “Noel I need to actually touch myself,”

Noel of course chuckled at his friend again.

“Oh yeah? I think you can wait a bit,”

“Noel I swear to god,”

“Fine, go ahead, touch that pretty little cock of yours,” 

Cody swiftly shoved his hand down his boxers, gripping the base of his dick and giving it a slight squeeze before flicking his wrist quickly. He let out a quiet gasp as he tilted his head back, relaxing more into his pillows.

“Don’t go too fast, Cody. It’s much better if you do it like this,”

Cody mentally cursed the boy on the other end of the call, but nonetheless, he slowed his pace and found a nice calm rhythm that was still good enough to satisfy the painful need for friction. 

“Ah- oh my god,” Noel groaned from the phone, his voice now much deeper than Cody remembers it being at the beginning of the call. 

Cody noted that he liked the way Noel sounded.

“Baby, go faster,” 

Cody did as he was told, Noel didn’t have to tell him twice. He sped up his pace, letting his jaw drop as the rest of hisbody started to go numb. 

“O-Oh my fuck!” Cody moaned, a little louder than he expected. 

“I bet you look so pretty right now, Cody. You sound like a wreck already, you must have really needed this,” 

“Noel,”

“Hm?”

“Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel,”

Cody’s brain malfunctioned and couldn’t come up with anything else other than Noel’s name to say. His wrist flicked up and down and up and down as he bucked his hips up trying to match his wrist but ended up looking ruined. 

“Fuck, Cody. I’m gonna come just from you moaning my name like that,”

“I’m gonna...fuck…” 

“Yeah, yeah me too,”

“Noel please, oh my god please,”

“Please what baby?”

“Can I come, Noel? Please?”

“Yeah, I’ll tell you when, okay?”

“Mmm shit, okay okay okay,”

Cody squeezed his eyes shut as he waited for Noel to give him permission to come, not even realizing his brain made him ask for permission in the first place. He stopped moving his wrist and was now just thrusting his hips up to fuck his own fist. 

“Three...two….”

“Noel, fuck you, count faster,” 

“One...go baby, come for me, Cody,” 

“Ah-ah-fuck, Noel!”

Cody did as he was told. He felt his toes curl as he released all over his hand, getting a little on his bedsheets. He didn’t care about the mess at this point, he was trying to blink away the stars in his vision as he stared up at the ceiling. He finally got his senses back and listened to Noel once again chuckling away on his end of the phone.

“What’s so funny?”

“You,”

“Me? What about me?”

“You saying that you’re not gay,”

“I’m not,”

“Yelling my name as you come all over yourself in your room seems pretty gay to me,” 

Cody stayed quiet for a moment, thinking about what the other said. 

“Yeah but it’s not the same,”

“No?”

“No, its not like we actually slept together yet,”

“Exactly, yet,”

Oh fuck…

“Okay, maybe I’m gay,”

“Yeah maybe, I’ll see you tomorrow Cody, I’ll bring you coffee and a bagel in the morning,”

“And a jelly donut?”

“And a jelly donut,”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> ps hope everyone has a safe and happy new years!


End file.
